


You Smell Good

by laurel_snart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Scott McCall, Puppies, Worried Isaac Lahey, short and sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Set in 3x04 'Unleashed'. Isaac intenta disculparse por haber lastimado a Allison luego de que fueran encerrados en el armario de limpieza, y Scott lo convence que no es su culpa, recurriendo a besos y abrazos (y alguna que otra mordida) para consolarlo.(I suck at summaries)





	You Smell Good

**Author's Note:**

> Scisaac all the way!! Adoro a estos dos cachorritos, aunque creo que no resistiría si Isaac hiciera la carita de perrito asustado o triste... ni tampoco Scott si vamos al caso.  
> Quería contarles que voy a seguir escribiendo sobre Nolan y Gabe; sé que apenas si los mencionan pero me encantan, y si algunx tiene ganas de echarle un vistazo a sus fics (cuando los tenga listos claro está), les agradeceré con el alma.  
> Espero les guste!!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Isaac apoyó su espalda contra la pared, intentando recuperar el aliento, pidiendo perdón una y otra vez por haber lastimado a Allison, preocupándose por lo que Scott pensaría de él ahora. 

_Scott._

Seguramente lo odiaba por herir a su ex-novia, pero no fue su culpa: la puerta del armario de limpieza había sido bloqueada desde afuera, trayéndole a su mente los recuerdos de su padre y los castigos que involucraban el freezer. Recordaba sentirse atrapado, inútil e indefenso, gritando por la ayuda que jamás llegaría; aún en la noches creía que volvería y lo arrastraría de nuevo a ese reducido espacio, dejándolo para que saliera por su cuenta, aunque nunca lo lograba. 

\- ¿Isaac? - dijo una voz suavemente, como si no quisieran que se sobresaltara. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los honestos y cálidos ojos del morocho, quien estaba arrodillado junto a él, lo suficientemente cerca como para confortarlo pero con suficiente espacio entre ambos para no incomodarlo. La muchacha Argent, sin embargo, no estaba con ellos. 

\- ¿D- dónde está Allison? - susurró el rubio. 

\- Fue a la enfermería para que le vendaran el brazo - contestó Scott con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual desapareció al instante en que notó las lágrimas acumulándose en los hermosos orbes del beta. - ¿Qué ocurre?

El de cabellos rizados bajó la mirada y atrajo sus piernas a su pecho, colocando su frente en sus rodillas para intentar esconder su rostro. - Lo siento - susurró. 

\- ¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo - la réplica del latino lo sorprendió, y levantando su cabeza, lo miró con timidez por debajo de sus pestañas. 

\- P- pero la lastimé - contestó confundido. 

Scott volvió a sonreír, pero era una mueca de tristeza más que de alegría. Se sentó junto a Lahey y estiró los brazos en su dirección; la duda se hizo presente por unos momentos en las pálidas facciones del más alto, pero finalmente se acercó hacia el otro lobo. En lugar de abrazarlo en la posición el la que estaban, McCall lo sentó de costado entre sus piernas, las del rubio sobre uno de sus muslos y su costado contra el pecho del morocho. La tensión que invadía los músculos de Isaac desapareció luego de un par de minutos, permitiéndose reposar la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, y a cambio, éste le abrazó la cintura.

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó el de menor estatura, hundiendo su nariz en los rizos rubio oscuro del joven entre sus brazos. 

\- Si, gracias. 

No sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado sentados, pero con cada segundo que pasaba se iban sintiendo más cómodos con la cercanía que compartían. La nariz del beta estaba escondida en la morena piel de la garganta del hijo de Melissa, oliendo sutilmente (o eso esperaba), sorprendiéndose cuando reconoció olor a café, vainilla y un ligero rastro de químicos, los que debían ser parte del empleo de la enfermera o de la veterinaria en la que Scott trabajaba. 

\- Hueles bien - susurró, sintiendo más que escuchando la risa del joven. 

\- Tú también - dijo el co- capitán del equipo de lacrosse - Como a coco y chocolate. Tengo ganas de morderte.

Isaac se sonrojó. - Tal vez te deje. 

Sintió unos dedos en su barbilla, los cuales le hicieron levantar la cabeza, y acto seguido los labios de Scott tocaron los suyos. Las manos del rubio se colocaron el el cuello del más bajo mientras que las de el morocho acariciaban con suavidad su cintura por debajo de la tela de su camiseta. El beso era tierno y cuidadoso, tal como lo era McCall, y las mejillas del rizado  se tiñeron de rojo al pensar que era tratado de una manera suave y llena de cariño, algo casi ajeno para él. Al separarse, la boca de Scott se dirigió hacia la mandíbula del de tez pálida, mordiendo ligeramente y provocado que Isaac riera tiernamente. 

\- Y- ya Scott - balbuceó entre risas. 

\- Te reíste - replicó el otro - Yo gané.

\- Eres un tramposo. 

\- Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra - Isaac sonrió al escucharlo decir eso y lo besó castamente. Jamás hubiera creído que alguien tan maravilloso y de buen corazón como Scott McCall se enamoraría de él, pero ahí estaban.

\- Te amo Scotty.

\- Yo también te amo bebé.

Por primera vez desde que su madre y Camden habían muerto, Isaac creyó que era verdadero. Amaba y era amado, y eso le bastaba. 


End file.
